Avid Gaming isn't so bad after all
by Wazzashi
Summary: Ruby is suprised to wake and find she is a new resident of the Spencer Mansion along with Chris, Wesker and Barry. Using their knowledge of weaponry and other tactics and her knowledge of the game, they work together to unlock the secrets of the mansion
1. Welcome To Spencer Mansion

**Avid Gaming Isn't So Bad After All**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Spencer Mansion**

I just woke up, and not only am I drowsy still, but I have no idea where I am. I'm on the stairs of a large and very old-looking mansion. The hall is empty; no-one knows I'm here. Weird! This place looks exactly like the Spencer Mansion from out of that game, Resident Evil. That's not possible. I can't have magically jumped into a video game. I must be dreaming. Well, what do I do now? I guess I should go explore. But hang on, if my memory serves me correct, this is the one of the only safe places in the game. Well, I think that the next room is safe too, in the game, but what if the game's wrong and its death for me? Why am I thinking about this like it's real? It's not real. It's a dream I'm having of a video game. I really need to get a grip.

The front door opens and three people run in. Three men. I cannot believe my eyes, real people! Actual Humans! What are they doing here? I dart behind the stair railing to make sure they aren't enemies. But then I realise, I recognise them from the game. Albert Wesker, Barry Burton and Chris Redfield. They don't even notice me at first, they just discuss what happened to their team outside, but then I come out and they see me. They can't believe their eyes either. Barry asks me if I live in this mansion. I say no.  
He asks "How did you get here?"  
I reply "I don't know".  
Wesker chimes in "You don't remember anything?"  
"Nope" is my answer.

Barry begins to ask a series of questions. "What is your name?" Ruby.  
"How old are you?" Seventeen.  
"Why are you here?" I don't know.  
It continues on in that nature for a while until... Bang! A gunshot.  
Chris says "Maybe it's Jill."  
Yeah, maybe. Or maybe it's a psycho zombie infected with a disease which is going to attack and kill you. I only thought it though, I didn't say it. I didn't want to ruin the surprise.  
"Chris", said Barry "Maybe you should go check it out"  
Wesker agreed.  
Chris asked them "So you'll look after Ruby, right?"  
"Yeah" they both answered, as I said "Chris, I'll go with you"  
They all looked at me. Barry tried to tell me it might be dangerous, if only he knew. But I wasn't going to let Chris go alone, no matter how much experience he had. He didn't know what he would find. I did. But of course, I couldn't exactly tell them that. In the end they agreed to let me go with him, but I guess that was because they couldn't be stuffed trying to argue with an 'ignorant' teenager.

Chris and I went in to the dining hall and although I knew what to expect when we reached the end, I couldn't bring myself to tell Chris. It was too hard. Plus, I didn't think he would believe me, I mean, how was I supposed to know? I had never been here before, had I? So we entered the room, and I thought I was prepared. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened, not even playing the game a thousand times. It was horrible. The freakish, distorted remains of a once-human man came lunging at us after ripping the flesh from a member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. Yep, definitely not a dream. I fell backwards in fear and couldn't get up, I must have sprained my ankle or something but I couldn't put weight on it. The Zombie was still coming after me and I thought that was it but Chris, at the last second, pulls out his gun and shoots the sucker's head off. It collapses and dies. Chris comes over to check I'm okay.  
"I Think I sprained my ankle"  
He looked at my ankle and said "I don't notice any signs of a sprain, but try to take it easy."  
Yeah, I'll try. If I'm not running away from zombie monsters every five seconds like you do in the game. "Okay"

He smiled. I stared at him quizzically. "That was a nasty thing wasn't it? I guess it killed Kenneth. That's a shame. I really liked him. I wonder what it was." He says but I'm only half listening. I just want to get out of here.  
"Let's go back to the hall and tell Barry and Wesker" I suggested.  
Chris agreed that it was a good idea and we left the room. I had to hold onto Chris' shoulder for support.

I couldn't wait to get back to where I knew it was safe and where Barry and Wesker would be waiting. I forgot the crucial part where they mystically disappear. Chris and I were on our own now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, i've re-edited it so it actually looks nicer, and has better paragraphing and not all dialogue and stuff mashed together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to revisit this one after forgetting about it for some time. **

**I recently started playing resident evil again, and then realised I hadn't even touched this fanfic. So i wrote a new chapter, and hope to continue writing chapters. But this'll be a short fic, cos i'm too lazy to keep it going forever.**

* * *

**Avid Gaming Isn't So Bad After All**

**Chapter 2**

We had been wandering about this damn mansion for about an hour now, zombie after zombie, and I still felt surprised each time, despite knowing where they were all hidden. If this was a dream, I wondered when I was going to wake up. Chris was silent. I really felt for him. It must be hard, having your friends murdered by a couple of hideous zombies. That would suck. We found Forest a short time ago, pecked to death by crows, as I knew he would be. That must have hit Chris really hard, along with all the other sick, twisted shit that was going on here. He didn't take the sudden disappearance of Wesker and Barry too well either. I don't think he was paying attention enough to realise that I was leading the way. I knew where the save room was, it was just through this door and down the stairs. Chris looked down over the banister at the dead zombie in the dining room and shivered. I opened the door and we both went through.

Suddenly the zombies noticed us and started attacking. Oh jesus! It was those bastard vomiting zombies! I knew where we had to go, I just hoped we stayed alive long enough. "Chris!" I yelled, "We need to get down the stairs! Shoot the bastards!"

He snapped out of his reverie and pulled out his Beretta. He killed the zombie closest to us with a speedy headshot, and grabbed my hand pulling me after him. He dodged the zombies expertly, and pulled me down the stairs. We ran multiple steps at a time, and once we were on the first floor again, he let go of my hand and looked around, trying to figure out where best to go.

There were two zombies that started to close in on us from the front and our right hand side. I saw the door of the save room, and yelled at Chris to shoot them before ducking toward the door, and opening it. Chris shot the zombies and knocked them down. He looked at me and the open door, wondering how I knew. I could see them getting back up, and yelled "Chris, come on!" in my desperation to get him into one of the only safe places in the game. He ran over to me and we both went in the room.

A white spray of god-knows-what ended up in our faces. "What the hell is this?" Chris spluttered, but as the cloud thinned, I could see her and knew exactly what had just happened.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" she apologised "I thought you were one of them."

She then realised why we were here. "Oh you must be from Alpha Team! I'm Rebecca, and I'm new to the Bravo Team. This is my first assignment." Before we had a chance to introduce ourselves she just sped off, talking about this and that. It all seemed unimportant to me until she said "I was with Forest up till a little while ago. Have you seen him?"

Chris just stared at her blankly.

Oh god, I was going to have to tell her. "Rebecca, I'm really sorry, but Forest is dead. He was pecked to death by crows."

Her mouth fell open, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. The her expression changed suddenly from grief to embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask your names."

"Well, I'm Chris and this is Ruby." Chris said quickly

Rebecca looked at me. "You're not from S.T.A.R.S. are you?"

"No she's not Rebecca. We met up with her just after we got into this mansion. We were with Barry and Captain Wesker, but they disappeared, so now its just Ruby and I." he chuckled darkly, "She's doing pretty well since she hasn't been specially trained. She hasn't lost her head once, just stayed amazingly calm."

I glowed as he praised me.

Chris continued, "I had to strap her ankle just after we realised Wesker and Barry had disappeared. I think she's about the same age as you. She's seventeen."

Rebecca smiled. "I'm eighteen. I'm glad I met the two of you. I'm the youngest S.T.A.R.S. member so nobody treats me like an equal. You two are different."

"Glad to meet you to, Rebecca," I said "Chris, we need to get out of here. It's not safe to stay. This mansion is huge. It'd be too difficult to search for your missing comrades, Barry, Jill and Wesker, and any other members of Bravo Team. We need to find an escape."

Rebecca nodded, "She's right, Chris. I'll go look for a back door or something. We need to split up to cover more ground."

Even though I knew it would be dangerous for Rebecca to split up from us, I said nothing.

"Good idea, Rebecca," said Chris, "But meet us back here if you get into trouble."

"Yes Sir!" she said chirpily as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Hope you like it, if you can get past the horrible first chapter. I've definitely improved since then. **


End file.
